Auf Wiedersehen
by The Andromeda Rose
Summary: Valentine's Day story.  Saying goodbye, wasn't what our beau had in  mind, and neither did his girlfriend.


**A/N: Okay, whilst doing my homework, I was listening to When It Comes, by Tyler Hilton, and reading Auf Wiedersehen, by poet Henry Wadsworth Longfellow (I know! I know! music during homework ) eh-heh ^^; so, this little story popped into my head whilst reading (and listening).**  
><strong>I ll be using some parts of Longfellow s poem in this fic (it ll look choppy to those who have read the poem if you haven t read Auf Wiedersehen, please, go and read it! ^^), and the lyrics of the song, so for the poetry lines, I ll just add H.W.L. after the quote so you know it s Longfellow s work and not Hilton s. kay we got that straightened? Okay ^^ Let s begin!<strong>

**Andi ;)**

**P.S.**

**Ah, yes: I shall not reveal the couple until the end, or later in the story. Heheh, Ciao! ;P Oh, I almost forgot: I do NOT marry animals in my stories. So, the animals (Sonamy, Shadouge, Knuxouge, ETC.) are NOT married. I believe that they are animals, and animals are not to be married. Humans are.**  
><strong>Oy, have we got that clear?<strong>

**Good ^^**

**Enjoy! ;)**

**Andi**

**XXX**

**Auf Wiedersehen**

**By: The Andromeda Rose**

**XXX**

Of parting, as we feel it, Lamenting day by day, and knowing, when we wake upon the morrow, we shall not find in its accustomed place the one beloved face who loved us here, should on the farther shore remember us no more... No one would have ever suspected that this couple s relationship would end as it did, but, it did. The two lovers were, actually, two complete opposites. Though, they were perfect for each other a match made in Heaven, as some would say However, these two broke up for a reason which is unknown to me, the narrator, and also to the reader until the time comes when it shall be revealed by the story ahead of us.  
>We shall travel back to not more than a few years ago, (I forgot to mention, I am a celestial being who may do what I wish when it comes to travelling where I like have you been to the early Middle Ages? It s quite a sight to see! ) where, it came to pass, that, on an Autumn evening, this couple had set up a date to go out to one of Sacramento, California s greatest sights the Golden Gate Bridge. It was somewhat foggy, and the two lovers were to meet and begin their date at this location.<br>We see our young lady standing on this foggy bridge, under a dim, grey light. The sky was of a dark grey, with intricate wave-like textures that went on until the horizon. The young lassie looked down at her watch it was forty-five minutes past the time they were to meet, and, she knew that her date wouldn t be coming at any time soon. She stooped down, and grabbed her purse. She looked behind her, out to the river running beneath the bridge. Sighing, she turned and left for home.  
>Maybe, just maybe, she would find her beau at her home? He often stayed at her apartment since he didn t necessarily have a home of his own he was practically a gypsy.<br>It s sad to say, that, the young lady never found her beau back at her little home on the opposite end of the city. The only thing she found was a letter, lying on the living room floor.

The letter I saw. It read,  
>Don t stay up for me,<br>If I m not home Will I be gone tomorrow? Yes.  
>I m on the road tomorrow. (song When It Comes, Tyler Hilton)<p>

I know you know, I know what you did,  
>Yeah, I found out, so grateful, so grateful.<br>You know I know, you know that it s true.  
>Shut it down now, throw it in.<br>Everytime you break down and cry,  
>You know I want to say, I love you, But there s a feeling I hold inside That stops me from saying the words (song Final Night, Bentley Jones)<p>

Of parting, as we feel it, Lamenting day by day, and knowing, when we wake upon the morrow, we shall not find in its accustomed place the one beloved face who loved us here, should on the farther shore remember us no more... (poem Auf Wiedersehen, Henry Wadsworth Longfellow)

~Auf Wiedersehen, Love

Tears slid down the lass s ivory face from her sea-green eyes. It was heartbreaking to see the young lass cry as she did. The young woman knew that it was her fault. She had been sneaking around her (now ex-)boyfriend s back and seeing other guys.  
>Her boyfriend had given her several chances before, but it seemed that the more chances he gave her, the more she d see those other guys. It upset him greatly. He wanted their relationship to last for as long as possible, but not like this.<p>

XXX

Little diamonds of water fell to the cold earth as their owner walked along a little country road. The owner was the ex-boyfriend of the lass we just saw. He had bunked with a friend, then left to take a walk in the countryside.  
>He looked up, frowning, when a raindrop fell on his head then in his crimson-coloured iris. He shook his head; he knew that the lass had found the letter and she was probably crying right now. Though, he knew she wouldn t be crying during the next few days or so, for she didn t love him, but other guys. It would take him much longer before he would recover from this sudden breakup.<br>He stopped. He just stood there in the middle of the dirt road. Down the road in front of him, the road curved to the right, around a thick patch of trees that hung over the road. To the left, was a fence dividing the road and a large piece of farmland. Much further down the road, he could see his friend s white farmhouse, with a dark green tree beside it, and a barn partially hidden from view.  
>He sat on the fence s lowest wooden bar, admiring the landscape. He fingered something in his hand, then threw it into the thick patch of trees across the road. The thing glistened in the evening light. From what I could make out, when I visited this young gentleman, was that it was small, round, and golden coloured. But only one part of it glistened in the light more than the golden part. I thought I might know what it was, but I wasn t sure. Out of curiosity, I crept over to the trees to see if I was right on my guess.<br>I never found the object at that time, however. Though, several years later, as I passed by that very grove of thick trees, I remember seeing a team of tree cutters preparing to cut down that grove. I entered the area with confidence, knowing that I couldn t be caught since mortals cannot see immortals, and found in one of the men s lunchboxes, the ring I saw the ebony hedgehog throw into the thick trees many years before. The very ring that he was to give to his girlfriend if only she hadn t cheated on him.  
>The ring, I picked up, brushing off the dirt there, attached to the ring was a wet, muddy note. It read,<p>

To my dearest, Rouge,  
>Dear, this Symbol of Love is only a symbol of what Love really is and I hope that our Love will remain until Eternity.<br>Shadow.

Finé

**A/N: Eheh ^^; I know, I know. I got a little carried away with this one, and narrating it. I was listening to the song nonstop while writing the entire thing, so yeah.**

**Eh-hem. How many of you figured out that it was Shadouge before mentioned their eye/skin colour, and their names? Eh? Haha! I love doing this sort of story, where it s a mystery until the ENDING PART! Yays! And yes, I know. Earlier, I had said that I would not have the animals married, but this story took on a mind of its own**

**Yeah, from now on, my rule is: Humans married, Animals not. kay? kay.**

**Ciao, for now!**

**Andi ;D**


End file.
